


Reminders

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Student!Samandriel, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Professor!Castiel, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Samandriel reminds Castiel how long it’s been.





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Castiel/Samandriel Square of my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 3

“Daddy?” 

Castiel Milton looked up from his computer, where he had been painstakingly typing up a paper for a theological academic journal, and smiled adoringly at the young man that graced the door to his study. Samandriel Aiofe was his most prized possession, and he possessed many relics from his travels as a speaker, author, and professor on the different religions. And while Castiel knew that one truly never “owned” anyone, Samandriel was his, utterly, and the two of them knew it. He allowed his eyes to rake hungrily over Samandriel’s lithe form, clad simply in a baby blue satin robe that showed off his eyes brilliantly. Samandriel preferred to be as nude as possible in Castiel’s home, a treat for the distinguished man. 

“Yes, little one?” he cooed as he saved his work. 

“Are you busy, Daddy?” Samandriel asked as he ventured further into the study. Like all of his things, Castiel put a lot of time, money, and effort into making his study look warm, comforting, inviting, and it was his holiest sanctuary that only he was allowed to defile. 

“Always, sweetheart, that is the nature of academia,” Castiel chuckled as he spun his chair to face the approaching younger man. “Why do you ask?” 

“I’m horny, and it’s been  _ days, _ ” Samandriel reminded his lover without some note of reproach, but with a touch of need. Samandriel had Castiel wrapped around his fingers, and could get him to agree to anything. Sex and money were Samandriel’s end goals, but he did have an overwhelming affection for Castiel. This arrangement benefited them both. Castiel got a young, pretty thing to show off and to toss around in the bedroom; Samandriel got financial stability. 

“I’m sorry, this paper’s got me tied up,” Castiel said contritely, pulling Samandriel onto his lap, purring as he noticed that Samandriel was naked underneath of it. “However can I make it up to you?” 

Samandriel hummed, his eyes twinkling in mischief, and Castiel felt impossibly young again. 

“Can you fuck me against the bookcases again?” Samandriel asked coyly, biting his lip shyly. With the added flush to his cheeks, he looked wholesomely innocent, but Castiel knew better. 

“I can do that,” he readily agreed. “What else would you like, baby boy? Anything at all.” 

“A cash advance on my allowance would be nice,” Samandriel hummed. “And maybe we take the convertible out later and fuck with the top down?” 

Castiel leaned up and hungrily stole the words from Samandriel’s lips with his own, kissing the younger man passionately. 

Screw the paper, he had his young lover to ravish.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
